My First Crush
by dialvian
Summary: Harry suka pada Draco yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, namun suatu saat Draco mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang. special for my friend, Dahe, yang minta dibikinin Drarry, and also special for all Drarry lovers :  hope you like it :


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam saja.**

**Pair: DraRy**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, typo, alur cepat, dll.**

**Happy reading, guys **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Crush**

Aku menyukai teman priaku, dia adalah teman yang terbaik yang selama ini aku kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina dengan kulit pucat dan mata beriris kelabu. Wanita manapun pasti menyukainya, bahkan beberapa lelaki pun tergila-gila padanya. Sepertiku yang selalu tergila-gila padanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kami telah saling mengenal lebih baik, aku menemukan diriku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuatku frustasi, karena aku tahu hubunganku dengannya tidak akan melampaui hubungan antar sahabat lelaki. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan sahabat baik sepertinya, maka perasaannku ini terpaksa aku kubur dalam-dalam.

"Hey, Harry, kenapa kau melamun terus sejak tadi? Mr. Snape mengawasimu terus, kau tahu?" ujar sebuah suara yang langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi. Ya, suara itu milik Draco Malfoy, objek lamunanku sejak tadi.

Sontak aku pun melihat ke depan kelas dan mendapati guru kimia itu sedang memandang tajam ke arahku. "Kelelawar tua. Tidak bisakah ia membiarkanku bersenang-senang sedikit bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun?"

Draco terkekeh dan menepuk pundakku. "Ha! Kau bercanda, Harry. Bersenang-senang tidak akan ada dalam kamusnya."

Mataku membelalak saat tangan pucatnya menyentuhku. Selalu saja aku merasa aneh setiap kali kami melakukan kontak fisik seperti tadi. Namun aku selalu bisa menguasai diriku dengan baik sehingga ia tidak akan menyadarinya. "Benar. Kurasa dalam kamusnya hanya ada nama unsur-unsur kimia yang tidak berguna itu." ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, kalian berdua temui aku di ruanganku sepulang sekolah nanti." Oh tidak, kelelawar tua itu memergoki kami sedang tertawa-tawa saat pelajaran. Setelah mendengar ucapan Mr. Snape tadi, maka aku dan Draco pun terdiam hingga pelajaran usai.

Sesuai dengan perintah, sepulang sekolah aku dan Draco menemui Mr. Snape di ruangannya yang entah kenapa memiliki aura menyeramkan. Dan benar saja, setelah kami memasuki ruangannya tersebut, ia memberi tugas kepada kami untuk membersihkan perpustakaan. Yang benar saja, unutk apa ada petugas kebersihan jika kami masih di suruh membersihkan ruangan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi seperti itu?

"Ini gara-gara kau, Harry." Tuduh Draco saat kami mulai membersihkan ruang perpustakaan.

"Yang benar saja! Kau yang memulai, ingat?" balasku tidak ingin kalah. Semuanya memang bermula dari dia, kan? Kalau saja ia tidak mengganggu pikiranku, aku tidak akan melamun seperti itu di dalam kelas.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku bicara padamu di kelas tadi? Karena kau melamun, Harry." Ujarnya masih menyalahkanku.

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara padaku? Aku tidak memintamu seperti itu, Draco."

"Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salahmu, Potty!"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu, Ferret!"

"Kau, Potty!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Potty, Ferret!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Ferret, Potty!"

"…"

"…"

Lalu tawa kami pun meledak dengan sendirinya. Ya, kami memang selalu bertengkar seperti ini lalu berbaikan lagi lima menit kemudian dan menganggap pertengkaran tadi hanyalah lelucon. Bagiku, walaupun harus dihukum seperti ini asalkan bersama dengan Draco pasti akan meyenangkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas marah, Harry. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu yang aneh tadi." Ucapnya masih sambil tertawa. Oh aku suka sekali melihatnya tertawa seperti ini.

"Kau pun terlihat jelek sekali dengan seringaianmu tadi, Draco." balasku dengan tertawa pula. Sungguh menyedihkan jika persahabatan ini kuhancurkan dengan menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi menahan perasaan ini terlalu lama bisa membuatku gila.

Beberapa minggu sebelum Hari Natal, dia datang padaku dan membicarakan hal yang benar-benar membuatku kehilangan selera makan.

"Harry, sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang. Aku benar-benar menyukainya sampai gila rasanya. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya? Apa aku harus mengiriminya kartu ucapan atau sesuatu saat hari Natal nanti?" katanya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya itu.

Hatiku mencelos, tapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah mendengar dia menyebutkan tentang seseorang yang disukainya, terutama yang benar-benar ia sukai seperti itu. Gadis seperti apa yang mampu mengambil hatinya sampai seperti itu? Betapa beruntngnya gadis itu. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa ia menyukaimu juga, Draco?" tanyaku akhirnya, mencoba menanggapinya dengan sikap yang wajar.

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang aku tahu sama sekali tidak gatal. "Well, aku… tidak bagitu yakin. Dia sedikit sulit dimengerti." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang semakin bingung.

Aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis yang disukainya itu. Apa ia akan memberitahuku siapa gadis itu? Aku akan mencaritahunya sendiri jika ia tidak memberitahuku. "Draco, apa dia mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Kumohon katakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki kekasih. Dengan begitu kemungkinannya bersama gadis itu sangat kecil, bukan?

"Err… kurasa tidak. Ia tidak pernah terlihat bersama seseorang yang terlihat seperti kekasih. Lagipula selama ini Ia juga tidak pernah membicarakan seseorang yang disukainya."

Hatiku semakin mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Sepertinya gadis ini cukup dekat dengan Draco. siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Pansy-kah? Hanya dia yang cukup dekat dengan Draco selain aku. "Kalau begitu, peluangmu cukup besar, Draco. Lagipula, gadis mana yang akan menolak pesona seorang Draco Malfoy, eh?" aku mengatakannya seolah-olah bercanda, namun rasanya aku ingin berlari karena tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh lagi tentang gadisnya itu.

Ia tersipu dan kedua pipinya berwarna merah muda cerah. Oh andai saja bisa, aku pasti sudah meleleh karena ekspresinya yang sangat lucu itu. Aku merasa bodoh menyimpan rasa suka yang tak mungkin terbalas ini. Sadarlah, Harry, Draco tidak menyukaimu melebihi sebagai sahabatnya. "Err… Draco, apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku sungguh ingin melihat gadis beruntung itu.

"Tidak, Harry. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kejutan, oke?" jawabnya dengan seringaian khasnya yang—walaupun aku benci mengakuinya—terlihat sangat memesona.

"Ayolah, Draco. aku ini teman dekatmu, bukan? Beritahu aku siapa gadis itu." Bujukku.

"Tidak, Potty. Bersabarlah sampai saatnya tiba, oke?"

"Kau… sangat menyebalkan, Ferret."

Ia hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuanku barusan dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat itu. Benar-benar Draco Malfoy.

Hari-hari berikutnya kuhabiskan dengan mencari informasi tentang gadis itu. Kedengaran bodoh memang. Namun apa peduliku? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis yang telah berhasil mengambil hati Draco tersebut.

"Hey, Ron, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang disukai Draco?" tanyaku pada teman sekelasku, Ron Weasley, saat kami sedang di gedung olahraga.

"Tidak, Harry. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa Draco sedang menyukai seseorang. Itu bagus, bukan? Kukira ia tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis manapun." Jawabnya sampil terkekeh.

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Maka kau pun menghampiri Hermione, si Nona-Tahu-Segala. Kuharap dia pun tahu tentang Draco dan gadis misteriusnya itu.

"Mione, kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang disukai Draco sekarang?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Draco sedang menyukai seseorang? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Siapapun gadis itu, dia sangat beruntung, bukan?" jawabnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu, Mione? Ah ternyata julukan Nona-Tahu-Segala itu tidak cocok unutkmu, Mione." Kataku sambil terkekeh dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya sebelum mendapat 'hadiah' dari Hermione.

Apa tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang gadis itu? Draco ternyata sangat pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin Luna tahu jawabannya. Ia merupakan siswa yang pintar selain Hermione. Well, meskipun gayanya sedikit aneh.

"Hey, Luna. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Err… apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang disukai oleh Draco?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Draco sedang menyukai seorang gadis? Aku justru baru tahu itu darimu, Harry. Tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang gadis itu? Ah, kau cemburu, Harry." ucapnya dengan ekspresinya yang aneh itu.

Apa dia bilang? Aku? Cemburu? Yah, dia benar. tapi, hey, tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa aku cemburu dengan gadis yang disukai oleh Draco. dan yang dia katakan tadi bukanlah pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan. Benar-benar gadis yang brilian. "Tidak, Luna. Harus kau ingat, aku tidak akan cemburu pada siapa pun itu yang disukai oleh Draco. baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Luna."

Berhari-hari kuhabiskan dengan mendesak Draco untuk memberitahu siapa gadis yang disukainya itu, namun tak sedikit pun ia memberi petunjuk. Draco justru malah semakin membuatku frustasi dengan menanyakan hal-hal tentang yang harus dulakukannya terhadap orang yang disukainya.

"Harry, haruskah aku memberikannya bunga di hari Natal nanti?" tanyanya saat kami sedang berdua di dalam kelas.

Pertanyaan bodoh, Draco. "Haruskah kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, Draco? Aku tidak tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Bertanyalah pada yang lain." Jawabku sedikit gusar. Oh Draco, kau membuatku semakin menderita dengan membicarakan orang itu sementara aku sendiri memendam perasaan padamu.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membicarakannya denganmu, Harry. Apa kau terganggu? Ah… kau cemburu, harry? Banar, kan kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Bodoh!" jawabku sambil memukul kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu? Aku tidak peduli kau suka dengan siapa pun."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tidak peduli, untuk apa kau menanyakan tentang siapa yang kusukai pada hampir semua siswa di sini?" tanyanya. Seringainya semakin lebar. Oh benar-benar menyebalkan. Pasti orang-orang itu yang memberitahunya.

"Diamlah, Draco. aku hanya penasaran karena selama ini kau tidak pernah membicarakan gadis manapun. Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi. Bertanyalah pada yang lain jika kau ingin menanyakan hal-hal seperti tadi." Dan aku pun meninggalkan kelas, kamanapun asalkan menjauh darinya saat ini.

"Harry, tunggu sebentar. Satu pertanyaan lagi. Bunga apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan padanya?" tanyanya sebelum aku melangkah jauh.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Mawar. Mawar putih lebih baik. Kau puas?" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku bergegas melangkah menjauh.

Draco pasti sangat menyukai gadis itu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya segigih itu dalam meraih apapun. Tapi kenapa tadi dia sempat menggodaku? Apa ia tahu perasaanku padanya? Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya ingin membuatku kesal, itu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Draco mengetahui perasaanku yang sebebarnya. Dia pasti akan menjauhiku dan membenciku. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku dengannya selama ini hancur begitu saja. Mungkin sebaiknya aku merelakan Draco dengan gadis yang disukainya itu. Ya, aku akan merelakannya.

Hari Natal pun tiba. Aku merasa sangat frustasi dan tertekan. Rasa cenburu terus menggerogoti hatiku. Aku berdiam diri di kamarku, mengasihani diri sendiri. Beruntung kedua orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Apa Draco sudah memberikan bunga kepada gadis itu? Mungkin mereka sedang bermesraan saat ini. Argh! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku ingin Draco bersamaku. Hanya denganku. Oh ayolah, Harry Potter, kau bukan lelaki bodoh. Biarkan saja Draco bersama seseorang yang disukainya. Bukankah kau akan bahagia jika Draco bahagia? Suara-suara dalam kepalaku terus bersahut-sahutan.

Suara bel pintu berhasil mambuyarkan suara-suara bising dalam kepalaku. Dengan malas aku melangkah untuk membukakakan pintu rumahku. Seorang pengantar bunga berdiri di hadapanku saat kubuka pintu. Pria itu membawa seikat besar bunga mawar putih. Dan sebuah kartu yang cukup besar berwarna sama dengan mawar itu menempel di sana. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Siapa pula yang mengirimi bunga kepadaku? Tapi itu mawar putih, satu-satunya bunga yang kusuka.

"Maaf, tuan. Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu sebagai tanda terima?" ujar pria pengantar bunga tersebut.

Aku tersenyum dan menandatangani surat tanda terimanya. "Terima kasih." ucapku, lalu pria itu pun pergi setelah berpamitan padaku.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah membaca nama pengirim yang tertera di depan kartu ucapan yang menempel di bunga tersebut. Hatiku mencelos ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Draco Malfoy. Pengirim bunga itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Lalu aku teringat tentang aku yang menyarankannya memberi bunga mawar putih untuk gadis yang disukainya itu. Pasti Draco salah mengirim bunga ini. Bodoh.

Aku buru-buru menelponnya. Walaupun sakit rasanya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menunggu gadis itu sementara gadis itu tidak menerima apapun darinya.

"Draco? Hey, bodoh. Kukira kau akan memberikan bunga ini kepada seseorang yang kau sukai itu? Lantas kenapa bunga ini ada di tanganku?" tanyaku lansung saat telponku sudah tersambung dengannya.

"Hey, Harry. Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? Aku memang sudah mengirim bunga itu ke orang yang kusukai." Jawabnya dari seberang sana.

"Tapi bunga itu ada padaku sekarang. Seorang pengantar bunga baru saja mengantarnya ke rumahku. Kau pasti salah memberi alamat, bukan?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar dibuatnya bingung.

"Harry, kau pasti belum membaca kartunya, benar? Bacalah, dan telepon aku lagi jika kau sudah selesai membaca kartu itu, oke?" dan telepon pun terputus setelah Draco mengatakan itu.

Sesuai perintahnya, aku pun membaca kartu tersebut. Dan rasa bingung yang tadi langsung lenyap begitu aku selesai membacanya.

_**Aku selalu tertarik pada**__**mu, Harry**__** (**__**siapa yang tidak tertarik pada seorang Harry Potter?**__**), **__**t**__**api saat kita menjadi teman baik,**__** aku**__** menemukan **__**kau**__** sangat **__**baik dan luar biasa,**__** di dalam maupun di luar**__**.**__**  
>Perasaan<strong>__**ku padamu pun semakin dalam dan jauh melampaui perasaan antar sahabat,**__** tapi aku selalu terlalu takut untuk mengatakan **__**semua ini**__**. **__**Aku sangat**__** menghargai persahabatan kita **__**melebihi**__** apa pun**__**.**____**T**__**api aku harus membiarkan**__**mu**__** tahu bagaimana perasaanku (**__**i**__**ni sudah membuatku**____**gila!).**____**Jika **__**kau**__** tidak merasakan hal yang sama, **__**aku**__** benar-benar mengerti, dan kita bisa terus menjadi **__**sahabat baik. Aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi dan aku akan mengagap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Teleponlah aku, dan biarkan aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal ini.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak mapu memikirkan apapun. Aku mematung. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang luar biasa. Saking senangnya hingga sulit unutk bicara. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menelponnya. Aku ingin memastikannya langsung.

"Harry?" ucap suara di seberang telepon. Suara Draco!

"Katakan, ini bukan lelucon, kan? Apakah ini semua nyata? Kau bukan menyukai seorang gadis tetapi menyukaiku? Katakan, Draco!" ucapku dengan cepat.

"Dengar, apa sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai seorang gadis? Aku hanya mengatakan aku menyukai seseorang. Dan ya, orang itu adalah kau, Harry."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Jadi selama ini perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Draco memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dunia tidak akan lebih indah lagi dari ini.

"Harry?" suara Draco memanggilku lagi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Draco." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku, Harry?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menolak seorang Draco Malfoy sang pangeran?" jawabku sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku mendengar Draco juga tertawa di seberang telepon. "Baiklah, Harry. Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku sekarang juga? Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin memelukmu."

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau ada di luar rumahku sejak tadi?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa berkata lagi, aku langsung bergegas membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, Draco sudah berdiri di sana dengan setangkai mawar putih di tangannya. "Draco!" seruku seraya memeluk sosok pemuda di hadapanku itu.

"Hey, kau membuatku susah bernapas, Harry. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Jika saja bisa, mungkin aku sudah melayang dibuatnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk melihat wajah tampannya. "Sejak dulu dan hingga kapanpun." Jawabku dengan senyum yang belum juga hilang dari wajahku.

"Kau benar, Mr. Potter." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hey, Draco, untuk apa kau mmbawa bunga itu? Aku bukan seorang gadis, ingat? Tanyaku sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Maaf, Harry. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku melakukan yang kau sarankan saja. Kukira kau menyukainya." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya itu. "Well, karena itu mawar putih, maka aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, Draco." ucapku sambil meraih bunga tersebut dari tangannya.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga akhirnya jarak di antara kami lenyap. Ia melumat bibirku dengan lembut. aku yakin, mulai saat ini, duniaku akan lebih indah dengan adanya Draco sebagai kekasihku.

"I love you, Ferret."

"I love you too, Potty."

-FIN-

**Yeay, akhirnya publish fanfic lagi.**

**Ini fic saya kasih buat temen saya, Dahe, yang minta dibikinin fic slash. *dasar fujoshi* ^^ dan juga buat pecinta DraRy lainnya **

**What do you think?**

**Bad?**

**Good?**

**Should I delete this fic?**

**Leave some review, please **

**Kalo banyak yang review, saya akan bikinin sequelnya **


End file.
